


the one where tony is sick

by skywalkerz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Sickfic, Superfamily, and cue peter being steve and tony's kid, basic kid fic tbh nothing too special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Doctor Peter and Nurse Steve Rogers reporting for shift.





	the one where tony is sick

**Author's Note:**

> wow will i ever write something original...???? no???? ok!!! sounds good

“Med’cine.” 

“Yeah?”

“Lossa it. The bubblegum kind!” 

Steve smirks to himself, arms crossed as his four-year-old son stands in front of him. Peter looks like he has opened a new dimension as he stares at the wall of various adult medicines in front of him. Steve was definitely supposed to be in and out of here as quickly as possible to care for a currently sick Tony at home, but he adores the sight of his toddler gawking at everything before him.

“Hm, bubblegum kind, yeah?” Steve questions, eventually scooping Peter up in his arms and settling him on his hip. He gently brushes a few stray curls off Peter’s forehead.  
While Peter has all of Tony’s personality, he is all Steve in his looks. He’s got bright ocean eyes, dirty blonde curls, Steve’s nose, and the same soft smile. 

Peter nods, resting his head on Steve’s chest. He squirms in Steve’s arms until he finds a comfortable position, kicking Steve in the sternum lightly in the process. “Yeah, Daddy, it’ll make him feel bett’r.”

Steve grabs some bubblegum cough medicine for future references when Peter gets sick. Steve also gets actual reliable medicine for the adult at home along with tissues and cough drops. Also, a kit-kat bar for himself, because why not.

“C’mon, Doctor, we gotta get back to Pops, can’t have him all alone now, can we?” Steve asks his son, head still tucked into Steve’s neck.

He feels Peter head shake. “Nooo.” Steve just smiles, heart feeling instantly warm. 

Steve and Peter pay for their items, Peter even helping Steve slide his credit card in a way that makes the cashier gush out loud, and Steve leads the two of them out of the grocery store, Peter still bundled up in his arms. 

///

“Honey, I’m home!” Steve says with amusement, walking into their bedroom. Peter is already squirming to get out of Steve’s muscular grip, so Steve leans down to release him – Peter’s feet are barely on the ground before he is hurdling over towards the bed, leaping up and crawling towards a sleepy and pale Tony. Years ago, Tony would get sick and insist on working on whatever it was that needed Tony’s attention. Years ago, Tony would ignore and deny any and all help, any medicine, any rest. Fast forward to now, Tony always, without fail, lets Steve and Peter be his at home nurses, and he couldn’t see it any other way now. 

“Pop! We got bubblegum!” Peter squeals, hands resting on Tony’s chest. He coughs miserably out of Peter’s direction and then looks to Steve with confusion, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Oh. Yeah, bubblegum medicine.” Steve plays along, and when Peter can’t see, holds up Tylenol and cough drops. 

Tony nods a thanks in Steve’s direction and then looks to Peter. “Wow, thanks, baby, that’s exactly what I needed. You must be getting smarter than me, how’s that?” Tony runs a hand along Peter’s cheek and ruffles his hair. 

“I’m always smarter.” Peter says, so cute, yet just as sassy as Tony. And yes, Steve thinks, this is Tony Stark’s kid. 

“Alright, Pete, we gotta let Pops rest, you know that,” Steve warns, pulling out the thermometer for Tony again. He unwraps a cough drop with one hand and pokes Tony in the cheek with it, fumbling with the thermometer with his other hand.

“You could be a loving husband and hand it to me, I am ill after all,” Tony quips, taking the cough drop out of Steve’s hand and practically inhaling it.

Steve gives him a small smile, and then, “Loving husband?” He raises a hand to his chin as if to think. “Never heard of that. Explain?” Tony just chucks a pillow at his head, despite the weakness in his throw. 

Peter laughs next to Tony. “Daddy, can I do the themo-meter this time?” He stumbles over the word a few seconds and Steve has to suppress a snort. 

“Sure, buddy,” Steve hands his son the thermometer. 

With all the skill in his tiny body, Peter places the thermometer in Tony’s mouth. Tony is able to maneuver the device under his tongue and lets Peter hold it until it beeps. 

“I did it!” Peter cheers, and Steve is taking the thermometer from Peter’s tiny hand to read the number lighting up on the screen. A solid 101.5.

He frowns at the thermometer and Peter notices. “Daddy, did I do it wrong?”

Steve almost doesn’t even think to answer due to his anxiety already consuming him, but then kicks into dad mode. 

“What? Oh – no, sweetheart. No, you did it perfectly!” He bends down to place a kiss on Peter’s head, who is currently beaming with pride. 

Tony knows Steve is worried, whether it’s valid or not. “Why don’t you do Daddy and I a favor, little man – can you go into my office and bring me the tablet sitting there? Don’t run with it though, if ya drop it I’m selling your legos.” Tony jokes, Steve rolls his eyes. And yet, even Tony’s blatant sarcasm makes Peter grin with excitement as he dashes off to retrieve the tablet.

The second Peter leaves, Steve has a warning look on his face.

“Steve –”

“Tony.” He says in that stern and worried voice Tony has only heard about a million times in their relationship. “You can’t pull this anymore – it was cute when we were dating and when we had the Avengers, but we have a kid now; I don’t want you holding more than you can carry.” A classic Steve Rogers is Worried Monologue. Tony’s only heard about a trillion of those. 

Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then running his hand through his hair and behind his neck. “Steve, I get it, I really do, but c’mon, I’m okay, it’s just a fever.” He defends. 

Steve takes a deep breath and doesn’t realize he’s holding it in until it comes out of him in a big heave. “If It gets to 103, we have to go to the hospital. Promise me.” He says, voice shaking. 

Tony holds a hand out, motioning for Steve to sit next to him. Steve sits on the edge of their bed and clasps his hands with Tony’s. 

“I promise, okay? Baby, it’s gonna be fine. It’s not the 40s anymore and I don’t have the Black Plague.” He laughs gently, trying to ease Steve’s mind.

“I’m not that old.” Steve all but whispers. “Stop being a dork. I’m serious, Tony.”

Tony cups one of Steve’s cheeks and runs his thumb along the sculpted cheekbone. Steve’s face is etched with anxiety and yet he is a work of damn art. He watches Steve swallow thickly and places his hand over Tony’s on his cheek. 

“Steve. Shush. We are going to be fine. Nothing Tylenol and my two favorite guys can’t fix.” He gives Steve a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, okay, I just – everything is so much scarier now that we have to take care of him.” He murmurs. In that moment, Peter comes hurdling in with Tony’s tablet and practically flings himself onto the bed.

“Here you go, Pops.” Peter says, handing off the tablet carefully with both of his hands. Tony pulls Peter into his lap to embrace him in a hug and kisses him on his cheek in the process.

“Thank you, little man.” His voice seems to be getting weaker, Steve notes. Tony’s nose is bright red, he’s shivering slightly and has the sleeves of his sweatshirt pulled right over both his hands.

Steve slowly cards a hand through Tony’s damp waves, some brunette curls sticking to Tony’s forehead. “Alright, Pete, fun’s over. Let’s let Pop rest, okay?” Steve says softly, pulling Peter into his arms despite his son’s frown. 

Tony can’t help his own frown that finds its’ way onto his face. “It’ll be okay, pal. I’ll be better before you know it, okay? Don’t have too much fun without me, boys.” He says the last part mostly to Steve with a small smile. Steve manages to hold Peter in his left arm against his side and tucks Tony back in with his right arm. 

He smooths Tony’s curls again out of his face gently before peppering a few kisses on his forehead. “Love you, dummy. Get better soon or I’m finding a new husband.” He jokes. 

Tony curls into himself, blankets engulfing him. “That sounds fair. I’ve had my other husband for awhile now.” He smirks to himself and receives a head shake from Steve in return. Steve adjusts Peter in his arms and the two of them exit the bedroom, leaving Tony giggling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for readin all my cliche/fluffy fics yall!!! appreciate you all!!


End file.
